


New Discoveries

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, O, Omega!Haxus, Omega!Thace, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, belly bulge, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Note to selves, when scouting out new planets the next time to try and score points in the hierarchy? Be prepared for ANYTHING.





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe when I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails, it seemed like a good idea at the time.
> 
> Last fic for tonight I’ll post more tomorrow sweet dreams!
> 
> Any questions about the ABO stuff, send me an IM or ask on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Throk was many things. Resourceful. Patient to an extent. Crafty. Loyal.

  
When he and the two lieutenants had been asked to go and scout out this planet, he had jumped at the opportunity to prove himself. Why wouldnt he? And why wouldnt his two companions?

  
It was a new planet, who knows what it could hold?

  
Oh what fools they were.

  
They’d come across a monstrous creature who had seemed to be asleep when they’d approached. Haxus had his sword and Thace his gun as Throk approached the strange inhabitant.

  
There was no use for helmets since it was confirmed safe to breathe.

  
“Do you think it will understand us?” Haxus murmured softly.

  
Thace lowered his ears “I don’t know…maybe?”

  
Throk looked it over, eyes narrowed at the creature slightly. It didn’t really seem like a threat. If anything it just looked like a big lump of scaly flesh…

  
There was a soft rustling sound of something moving through the brush but the three galra were preoccupied.

  
“Hmmm….Haxus, can you get a scan of it and see if it matches any known species—”

  
“QUIZNAK!” 

Throk snapped around, eyes widen when a tentacle had shot out and grabbed Haxus’ leg, dangling him upside down as the angry lieutenant swiped his blade at it, screeching to high heaven.

  
Thace was stunned for one moment too long, as he started to raise his gun to fire, another tentacle grabs his ankle and yanks his legs out from under him causing him to drop his weapon.

  
“THACE! HAXUS!” Throk ran to grab the weapon this time.

  
He cannot risk losing the only two mean he’d brough with him on this planet. On one hand their commanders would be pissed and another he had no idea how to navigate this place! Oh why did he offere for them to go by themselves without some form of backup—

  
When he’d had his hands on the weapon, one of those tentacles snaps around his wrist and pulls him into the air and slams Throk down on to the ground headfirst.

  
“COMMANDER!”

  
He groaned, momentarily dazed. Everything seemed far off in the moment…the noise, the shouting….or was it arguing…?  
Everything went black.

  
………….

The first thing Throk woke up to was noises.

  
Soft, wet squelches of fluids….then the heady scent that surrounds his senses. Slowly his eyes open to a blurry world, his arms held up over his head and something sliding over his body slowly and gently while the grip on his arms and…legs…was tight.

  
He became fully awake as his vision cleared, yellow eyes wide as he looked around a moment….before looking towards the source of the noise.

  
His face turned dark purple and he stiffened slightly in complete shock.

  
“Mmmm…ghlk….mmmnnngh….!”

“Haaaa…haaa…haaa….!”

Before him were the two lieutenants with their armor tipped off and littering the soft ground below them.

  
Thace was held suspended on his back with his head tilted back as he had a tentacle thrusting in and out of his mouth with a light blue almost translucent fluid dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His slit was bared and dripping with that same fluid as two tentacles thrust in and out of it. His moans were muffled as his legs shook fluids creating a puddle on the floor beneath him as another tentacle, slick with fluids pushes into his ass, stretching it open with wriggles and soreading the fluids around inside it.

  
Haxus was held open spread eagle, his wrists tied to his ankles by the the tentacle as he was open bare for anyone to see with his abdomen bulging slightly. A tentacle slips into his mouth, his tongue sticking out around it. Unlike the other, his slit didn’t have a tentacle, oh no. Instead slipping out of him slowly was something glowing blue and round….

  
He gave a muffled screech as the egg slips out on to the small pile below him.

  
Throk was stunned by what he was seeing. The two lieutenants…were….

  
He jumped when the crotch of his armor is ripped off. His eyes widen and he starts to wriggle.

  
“Nnngh…! Oh no you don’t you monstrosity, not to me you’re not…!” Throk looked around for something, anything he could grab or use to get out of this!

  
He grunts when the tip of one of those tentacles rubs at his slit while another wraps around his cock gently. He growled and hissed bucking his hips—

  
He choked slightly when he felt it start to rub and pump him. He looked down, and hissed softly at the blue fluid it started to secrete around his member the one stroking his slit was joined by another. The tip of it lightly rubs over his clit, wrapping around it and lightly giving it a small twist and tug causing him to gasp as a wave of pleasured warmth spreads through his thighs.

  
“Nnnghhh….get…..off beast…..!” He grits out “Do you know who…mmm….I am!? AH!” One smaller tentacle pokes and prods at the slit on the tip of his hardening cock. The moment his mouth was opened, a new one pushed into his mouth, “MMM!”

  
He grunted and hissed, his ears, lowered as he felt the secretion begin to fill his mouth as the tentacle wriggles into his mouth. Throk snarled angrily, tried to bite down—

  
He yelled when a tentacle swats his folds lightly, causing him to arch before he swallows the heavy fluids from the creature’s tentacles down his throat….

  
…and he could feel his mind starting to grow hazy and clouded. He gave a quiet grunt, as a tentacle wriggles inside him as another continues to rub and tug in his clit and a third pumping his cock…

  
His snarls and hisses gave way to soft moans as his yellow eyes start to glaze over slowly…

  
He heard a muffled screech and then a squirting sound and looked over at Thace, seeing his twitching and shaking….

  
The tentacles then slowly move him toward Haxus and place the lieutenant on top of the other. Thace made a soft whimper as the tentacles pull out of the stretched gaping cunt and moved up to the continue to fuck into his other holes.

  
Haxus moaned as the tentacles pull from his and Thace’s mouths the two panting and gasping….before they kiss each other deeply as Thace started to hum against him. Fluids dribbled out of them as a bulge was forming from the tentacles inside Thace’s ass, as more fluids start to drip from the two omegas.

  
Throk shuddered at the sight, feeling the ache and heat of pleasure pulsing through him. He didn’t even realize he was being moved until he’s behind them both. His ears lower as he shivers with a muffled moan….

  
The tentacles slowly pull Thace back first and press Throk’s cock inside of him as a few move it Haxus’s and begging to fuck him again. He clenched at them wantonly as the kiss deepens, a tongue swiping over his as Throk starts to move into Thace, muffled grunts and pleased hisses leaving him.

  
……Unknowingly the tentacles activated a distress beacon on one of Throk’s arms.


End file.
